


Смотреть и видеть

by WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018/pseuds/WTF_Shadowhunters_SlashFemslash_2018
Summary: Магнус и прижимавшаяся к нему женщина так тянулись друг к другу губами, что не оставалось никакого сомнения, чему именно Алек помешал





	Смотреть и видеть

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит во время серии 2х13

  
Алек прокручивал эти слова в своей голове десятки, нет, сотни раз, пока добирался до лофта Магнуса: что всё хорошо обдумал и Магнус абсолютно прав, говоря доверять своей интуиции, — однако чего он уж точно не репетировал, так это что Магнус окажется дома не один.

И, наверное, плохой идеей было открывать дверь своим ключом, иначе бы Магнус подошёл и отвлёкся от гостьи, а так Алек замер на пороге гостиной, откуда слишком хорошо был виден балкон. Магнус и прижимавшаяся к нему женщина так тянулись друг к другу губами, что не оставалось никакого сомнения, чему именно Алек помешал.

— Магнус?!

В висках стучало в ритм шагам, которыми Алек приблизился. Тот, конечно, оттолкнул девушку от себя, гордо, даже вызывающе вскинул подбородок, и Алек не видел ни тени сожаления или вины на его лице. Сначала случилась Камилла, теперь какая-то… Алек скользнул по девушке взглядом, скорее угадав, чем узнав в ней мага. Только оказавшись на расстоянии нескольких шагов от пары, потянув носом, он почувствовал крепкий запах алкоголя. Человеческие глаза Магнуса блестели подозрительно ярко и весело.

— О, Александр, — он зачем-то отсалютовал Алеку стаканом, в котором плескалось ещё прилично виски, — не ожидал увидеть тебя так скоро. В вашей лаборатории что-то испортилось и тебе нужен ещё один образец моего ДНК?

Алек проглотил издевку, к большому удовольствию Магнуса, но когда за спиной того насмешливо хмыкнула девушка, по его нервам будто полоснули ножом.

— Что здесь только что было?

— Явно не то, что ты себе вообразил, — голос Магнуса внезапно похолодел.

— Ты ушёл от ответа.

— Потому что это и был ответ, Александр. Хочешь заставить меня оправдываться? Так нужно доказать, что хоть в чём-то нефилимы правы?

— Это не касается того, что случилось днём, — выдохнул он, глядя в почти смеющиеся глаза Магнуса и чувствуя закипавший, несмотря на руну, гнев. Да, Алек совсем не гордился тем, что пришлось сделать сегодня, тем более что Магнуса это так сильно разозлило, однако можно же было обсудить всё спокойно! Он же слышал только упрёки и издевки, а это подтверждало ненавистную мысль, что Алек в этом лофте и в этот вечер оказался лишним. — Просто объясни мне, почему вы вдвоём пьёте…

— Что-то я пропустил, когда это стало запрещено.

— … и почему вы выглядите так, будто собирались целоваться?!

От его окрика Магнус, кажется, собиравшийся что-то сказать, упрямо поджал губы; Алек же, воспользовавшись заминкой, заскользил по нему взглядом, выискивая хоть что-нибудь: припухшие от поцелуев губы, примятую или неправильно застёгнутую одежду, следы помады… В голове даже не червячок сомнения засел, а какая-то королевская кобра, раздувшая капюшон и шипевшая: а вдруг между ними всё уже произошло, и Алек увидел только окончание, последние любовные ласки, на которые — он знал это точно, — Магнус был так щедр. То, что он ничего не обнаружил, лишь подлило масла в огонь. Алек прямо-таки чувствовал, как пламя внутри него, чёрное, ревущее, рванулось вверх и выжрало его без остатка.

Магнус ведь не мог поступить так с ним.

— Магнус, вы же не собирались?.. — Тот деланно отвёл глаза, и у Алека в один миг вышибло весь воздух из лёгких, а лицо загорелось от гнева, злости и… стыда? Какого стыда? — Я не понимаю. Не верю.

— Скажи мне вот что, Александр, — внезапно начал тот, — почему я должен оправдываться в то время, когда виноват, — он изящно поднял стакан и ткнул им в Алека, — ты?

— Что? В чём я виноват? Это вы здесь уединились и…

— Уединился, на самом деле, я, ну а поскольку у тебя совсем не оказалось чуткости, компанию мне составила Доротея. — Глаза Магнуса потеплели, когда он посмотрел на девушку, коротко, почти заботливо улыбаясь. От её ответной улыбки у Алека все внутренности как будто перекрутило и сжало в тугой узел. — Спасибо, дорогая, и извини, что тебе пришлось наблюдать всё это.

— Ничего, — мелодично сказала та, поставив свой напиток на журнальный столик. На мгновение они с Алеком пересеклись взглядами, и его буквально обожгло теми вызовом, недовольством и презрением, какими она его наградила. — Удачи, Магнус. Надеюсь, ты не слишком разнесёшь здесь всё.

Едва дождавшись, когда она уйдёт, Алек зарычал, уже не сдерживаясь:

— Да что на тебя нашло? С какой стати она — лучшая тебе компания?

Магнус задумчиво закатил глаза.

— Ну, вероятно, потому что несколько часов назад ты пришёл и с порога заявил, что тебе нужен мой волос. Заметь, — он вскинул указательный палец, — с порога. Ни секунды на вопрос, как у меня дела, сразу к работе. Я понимаю, ты занятой человек, Александр, но даже моему почти ангельскому терпению пришёл конец. Мы вроде как встречаемся, а последние наши встречи касались исключительно рабочих вопросов. Мне стоит дальше развивать мысль?

Алек моргнул, машинально отметив, что Магнус спокойно отхлебнул виски, а у Алека сердце заходилось ему в такт, каждый раз рискуя с новой длинной паузой остановиться насовсем. Но почему? Почему лишь ему было так больно?

— Так, ладно, — он сделал глубокий вдох, — давай остановимся на минутку, пока это не зашло слишком далеко.

Магнус явно был не в себе из-за выпивки, и Алек не должен был поддаваться, расстраивать их отношения из-за недоразумения. Да ради Ангела, разве это недоразумение, если Магнус почти целовался с другой и абсолютно об этом не сожалел?!

— Магнус?

Тот, как будто забыв о его присутствии, подошёл к журнальному столику и плеснул себе ещё алкоголя.

— Эй, не отворачивайся от меня, — но только Алек, приблизившись, дотронулся до его плеча, как Магнус отшатнулся с круглыми от гнева глазами уже без всякого гламура. Алека словно окатило холодом с головы до ног, потому что никогда ещё (даже прогоняя его сегодня днём) Магнус не отталкивал его вот так, не угрожал своей магией. — Ма…

— Серьёзно? Снова назовёшь меня по имени, спросишь, всё ли в порядке, и на этом всё закончится?

— В каком смысле — закончится?

— Да в самом прямом, — тот криво ухмыльнулся, и Алеку очень не понравилось, в каком оскале Магнус растянул свои губы. — Мои дела ведь никоим образом не касаются твоего Института, зачем же уделять им внимание?

Он так наигранно и зло пожал плечами, что Алек опешил окончательно, всё ещё не понимая, что происходило. Мысли никак не хотели складываться в единое целое. Какая связь между ними двумя, его работой в Институте и этой, как её, Доротеей? И почему Магнус так ласков с ней и зол на него?

— Минуточку, — он набрал воздуха в грудь, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее, только не удавалось. Алек пока не понимал, чего добивался Магнус, но в груди всё кипело, требуя немедленных объяснений. — Минуточку, ты ведь знаешь, какая у нас ситуация. Мы все на взводе, ты должен это понимать!

Кажется, это было большой ошибкой.

— Верно. Верно, Александр, я всё должен понимать, а вот ты, похоже, не обязан, не так ли? — Магнус едва не шипел. — Ты смотришь на меня, но ничего не видишь. Задаёшь вопросы и не хочешь слышать ответы. Ты ничего не знаешь ни обо мне, ни о том, что я чувствую или чем живу! И после этого ты спрашиваешь, почему вдруг моя старая и добрая подруга Дот — лучшая компания, чем ты? — его повело окончательно. Нижняя губа подрагивала точно так же, как и тогда, в тюрьме, когда Магнус в теле Валентина пытался доказать свою невиновность. Ноздри раздувались, а в глазах… в глазах Алек не мог прочесть ничего, всё затмевали… Отчаяние? Злость? Обида?

Да что с ним? Так выглядеть и реагировать, говорить мог лишь человек, которого наизнанку выворачивало от боли. Если ему действительно было настолько плохо, Магнус бы сказал, разве нет?

— Дот пришла ко мне тогда, когда мне это было нужно, — продолжил тот, положив ладонь себе на грудь, — и выслушала, пока я пытался вернуть утраченное самообладание.

— Да, а затем собиралась поцеловать. Что лечится поцелуем и чем вы занимались тут без меня? Магнус, почему ты не сказал мне? Я же спрашивал тебя после случившегося в Институте, и ты говорил, что всё нормально.

— А ты поверил? — Магнус вдруг расхохотался, но как-то жалко. Стакан, который он продолжал держать, едва не расплёскивая содержимое, внезапно взорвался, и во все стороны брызнули стеклянные осколки, меж пальцев Магнуса потекла кровь. Охнув, Алек рванулся было и со всего размаху налетел на невидимую стену. — Конечно, это же так легко сделать, чтобы снова целиком и полностью посвятить себя долгу нефилима.

— Магнус, я не… — он попробовал снова и врезался во всё тот же барьер. Это уже было настоящее безумие: из изрезанной ладони Магнуса каплями текла кровь, он нервно кусал губы, крупно дрожа. — Магнус, перестань, — от страха за того у него самого поехал голос, — ты делаешь себе больно. У тебя же кровь идёт! Магнус, да неужели ты думаешь, я бы не сделал для тебя всё, скажи ты мне?

— А, значит, теперь я виноват, потому что молчал? Знаешь, Александр, я думал, мне не нужно тебе что-либо объяснять. Любить — это не просто проведывать временами, когда нужны помощь или секс! Любить — это… — не договорив, Магнус взмахнул рукой, и она повисла плетью, беспомощно и жалко. — Это не то, что ты думаешь. Не то, что мы делаем.

— Магнус, не… Магнус! — но невидимая, непреодолимая сила уже толкнула его и, лишив дыхания, вынесла на лестницу через раскрывшиеся двери. — Эй! — от удара о стену загудела голова, но Алек, шатаясь, двинулся обратно к дверям, которые тут же гулко захлопнулись прямо перед ним. Врезавшись в холодное дерево, Алек с силой застучал. — Магнус, впусти меня! Дай мне всё объяснить!

Но вместо ответа его снова отшвырнуло назад магией, и неровный, помаргивающий барьер уже окончательно отделил Алека от Магнуса. Не веря, он дотронулся пальцами до защитных чар, и те угрожающе загудели. Магнус не желал его видеть? Он ещё никогда так не отгораживался, не прогонял, так… не страдал. Алек не понимал. Всё это не имело никакого смысла. Если им нужно было поговорить, почему Магнус просто не сказал об этом?

Врезав по двери последний раз горевшим от боли кулаком, Алек застонал. Это неправильно, безумно, так быть не должно! В голосе бился лишь один тупой вопрос — почему? Почему это случилось, почему с ними, почему Магнус молчал, почему так уверен был, что Алек его не послушает? Почему какая-то Дот оказалась ему дороже? Почему здесь была она, а не Алек?

Когда на негнущихся ногах он выбрался на улицу, защитный барьер ещё стоял, поблёскивая в свете ночных огней и первых каплях дождя. Видно было, что внутри лофта горел свет, и Алек, задержавшись, с болью и тоской смотрел, как пятнами металась тень… Не нужно уметь видеть сквозь стены, чтобы догадаться, что творилось внутри.

— Алек? — он не сразу поднял голову на голос Джейса. — Ты с нами? Соберись, нужны идеи, как распространить чипы Клэйва без особого сопротивления нижнемирцев.

— Извини, я пас. И не смотрите на меня так, ладно? — огрызнулся Алек, когда Джейс, Клэри и Иззи почти одинаково недоумённо нахмурились. — Это абсолютно идиотская затея Имоджен, которая поднимет против нас всех жителей нижнего мира. Я не хочу тратить время на то, что в конечном итоге может разжечь Третью Мировую. И вам не советую.

В масштабе его мини-Вселенной Третья Мировая уже грохнула по всем фронтам.

— Можешь записать это в личное дело, глава Института, но у меня есть ещё дела, которые нужно решить.

Вот только решить он как раз ничего не мог. Полчаса потребовалось, чтобы добраться от Института до лофта Магнуса и обнаружить всё тот же непреодолимый, невидимый чужому глазу барьер. Сегодня, как и два последних дня, Алек остановился у дома напротив, подпирая спиной фонарный столб, и ждал в какой-то обречённой надежде, что Магнусу наскучит прятаться и он снимет чары.

Нужно было подняться наверх, орать, стучать ногами и кулаками в дверь до тех пор, пока Магнус не сдался бы. Почему Алек до сих пор так не поступил? Тогда бы пришлось что-то делать, а он… он до сих пор не знал, что именно.

Алек привык, что нефилимы сражались бок о бок, а когда почти каждый день рискуешь жизнью, а прикрывает тебя твой друг, нужна настоящая вера, что вы знаете друг друга и никогда не подведёте. Если ты слышишь, что всё в порядке, значит, оно так и есть. Невинная, на первый взгляд, ложь может обернуться большой бедой во время миссии и даже гибелью. До сих пор Алек считал эту истину непреложной. Вернее, нет, не задумывался, что за словами Магнуса может стоять нечто иное. А должен был. Любил — значит, должен был. Почему же не сделал? Было ли действительно проще не замечать, как ему плохо, чтобы хватало времени на работу? Да нет же! Алек пришёл в ужас от одной мысли об этом.

Правда была в том, что он замечал, — вот что было горше всего. Сейчас всё складывалось в единое целое: жуткое, раздиравшее его сердце до кровавых слёз — как можно было быть рядом и бездействовать?

Прикрыв глаза, Алек судорожно сжал в кармане телефон, надеясь, что аппарат вот-вот завибрирует от долгожданного звонка или сообщения, но он как будто перестал существовать для Магнуса с того самого дня. Сегодня был уже третий вечер, когда Алек не мог достучаться до него. Ангел, он в жизни ещё столько не думал и не корил себя, сколько за эти дни, но если бы это помогло забрать на себя хотя бы часть мук, которые испытывал Магнус… Алек согласен был терпеть это ещё дольше. Вот только забрать боль можно было лишь одним способом — действовать, а не выискивать причины случившегося, подпирая столб.

— Вау, — раздавшийся за спиной голос с нотками издевки, уже знакомый, заставил Алека вздрогнуть. — Интересно. Я до сих пор думаю, что Магнус в тебе нашёл, а теперь озадачена ещё больше: хорошее решение проблемы — просто стоять и ничего не делать.

Дот обошла вокруг, остановилась, заглядывая ему в лицо со всё той же ненавистной улыбкой превосходства. Алек только и мог что мрачно зыркнуть исподлобья. Что скажешь на правду?

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Пытаюсь ему помочь. Правда, в отличие от тебя, я хотя бы попробовала пройти через барьер и знаю, что это невозможно. Магнус чересчур озаботился своей безопасностью, — посмотрев на всё так же ярко освещённые, но пустые окна, она вздохнула. — Однако тебе вряд ли есть до этого дело, ты даже не попытался.

— Замолчи. Просто замолчи. Я не собираюсь выслушивать упрёки от человека, который пытался его соблазнить.

— О, так значит, я пыталась его соблазнить? Стремительно, однако, я прогрессирую в твоих глазах, сумеречный охотник. Вот только у меня не было нужды, понимаешь? Мы уже были любовниками, и Магнус знает, что мои сердце и душа всегда для него открыты. В отличие от тебя, я умею видеть и слушать, Магнус это ценит.

Она так выделила голосом последние слова, что Алек стиснул зубы; в груди у него снова полыхнуло жаром. Она сказала это, подтвердила — у них что-то было, как будто Алек не догадывался! Но ладно, у Магнуса много бывших, Алек давал себе зарок не думать об этом, иначе бы у них ничего не вышло. А ещё Дот была чудовищно права. Алек, похоже, не делал ни капли из того, что нужно было Магнусу.

Он даже не мог сказать точно, когда всё началось: до того ужаса с Азазелем или после — вид жалкого напуганного Магнуса в теле Валентина, упрашивавшего поверить ему, затмевал всё остальное. Алек же чувствовал, как сильно ему плохо, но Магнус сказал, что он в норме, и… в это нетрудно было поверить. Нетрудно принять, что всего нескольких слов и объятий, которыми Алек привык откупаться в таких случаях, хватило и в этот раз. Магнус, наверное, хотел, чтобы он так думал. Хотел попросить помощи, но не посмел. Верно, если бы Алек не приходил к нему вечно только с вопросами по работе, Магнус бы верил ему. А чтобы исправить это надо было поговорить, но Алек хорош был в действиях, а не в разговорах, во всём, что не касалось работы Института. А Магнус, как он запоздало понял, нуждался в словах не меньше, чем в поступках.

— Послушай, сумеречный охотник, — наконец сжалилась Дот, — всякое может показаться со стороны, но я уважаю Магнуса. Он — мой друг, и я сделаю всё, чтобы он был счастлив. Не знаю, плохо это или хорошо, но он любит тебя, так что единственный, кто может ему помочь, — это ты. Тебе надо уже что-то сделать.

— Думаешь, я не знаю?

Дот пожала плечами:

— Как-то непохоже.

Это было слишком. Чтобы кто-то чужой указывал ему, как помириться с Магнусом… Алек испустил трепещущий вздох. Здесь не на кого злиться, кроме себя самого. И злиться тоже глупо.

— Мне потребуется твоя помощь, — заявил он, выпрямившись, и та удивлённо прищурилась.

— Разве ты не слышал, как я сказала, что тоже не могу пройти сквозь барьер?

— Да, но разве это не один из тех ваших щитов, через которые может пройти только сам маг? Их ведь можно обмануть, если есть какая-то принадлежащая этому магу личная вещь.

— Магнус тебя кое-чему научил, я смотрю.

Алек не стал говорить, что Магнус его ничему не научил. Наверное, хотел, пытался, а Алек...

Это знание Алек получил, как и многие другие, через практический опыт нефилима.

— Ладно, и ты хочешь, чтобы я порталом закинула тебя на балкон?

Отрицательно покачав головой, Алек ответил:

— Нет, мне нужен портал в Институт. — И уже через пару минут, торопливо пряча в нагрудный карман кулон с оберегом, вылетел из Института на полной скорости, снова направившись в лофт Магнуса.

Мчась под руной, Алек на ходу обдумывал, как забраться к Магнусу домой. Ключи тот, видимо, вытащил у него магией, когда прогонял. Что же будет потом… Алек просто собирался быть искренним с ним и всё. 

Дот уже исчезла к тому моменту, когда Алек вернулся, посчитав свой долг исполненным, но, честно, другую помощь он и не стал бы принимать. С последствиями собственных проступков — ему и справляться. Руны практически не помогли взбираться на балкон. Кончики пальцев жгло от напряжения и веса, — дом проектировался явно не для того, чтобы по нему лазили где-то ещё, кроме лестниц, и всякий раз, добираясь до чьего-либо балкона, Алек останавливался, цеплялся за перила мёртвой хваткой и ждал, пока хоть немного перестанут ныть мышцы. Впереди заветной целью сверкал неровный магический барьер, и Алек не мог остановиться на полпути. Ещё кое-что он помнил об этих щитах — их стабильность во многом зависела от внутреннего состояния мага, а эти защитные чары шли рябью, искрили, подрагивали. Так Магнус, похоже, чувствовал себя сейчас.

Через перила балкона он перевалился, едва дыша от усталости и уже страха. Позади осталось несколько этажей — Алек не считал, сколько именно, просто двигался наверх, и вот эта стена, которую Магнус возвёл между ними, снова была впереди. Теперь Алек должен был её пройти, потому что вещь в его руках, подарок, заставила бы магию принять его за хозяина. Когда-нибудь надо пройти, достучаться, и Алек достучится, потому что ему больно, но Магнусу во сто крат больнее, ведь он ощущал себя преданным…

Невольно он всё-таки задержал дыхание, подходя к барьеру. Привычного угрожающего гудения не последовало, но всё же расслабляться было рано: вдруг Магнус настроил свою защиту таким образом, чтобы Алека она не пустила ни под каким предлогом? Это был бы удар, лучше слов сообщивший, что между ними всё кончено.

Но золотистый барьер пропустил его — спокойно, скользнув по телу, словно вторая кожа — и перед Алеком оказался, на первый взгляд, совершенно пустой лофт. Безжизненный, с погашенным внутри светом. Наверное, Магнус уже спал… если вообще мог спать. Алек глаз не сомкнул с того момента, как его выставили вон. Но темнота была сейчас на руку. Если бы пришлось смотреть Магнусу в глаза, Алек бы от волнения начал нести полную чушь, а ему как никогда требовалась трезвая голова: он не мастер был слагать красивые речи, а любое неосторожное слово могло ранить Магнуса ещё сильнее. Как будто Алек мало боли ему причинил.

Осторожно ступая, он дошёл до спальни и неловко переступил на месте, до крови прикусывая губу при виде смятой постели и раскиданных по полу подушек. По пути он натыкался на пустые бутылки, разбросанные по углам вещи и только крепче стискивал зубы, стараясь не допускать до сердца самые чёрные, болезненные мысли.

На лежавшие вдоль постели подушки Магнус натянул одеяло, закутавшись в него с головы до ног, отгородившись своим импровизированным коконом ото всего мира.

— Магнус? — с трудом сглотнув, позвал он, и тот, кажется, заворочался. Сердце застучало готовой сорваться со сломанного механизма шайбой, и Алек даже не сразу понял, что несколько секунд отчаянно молился: только бы не прогнал, только бы не прогнал.

Молчание было не иначе как разрешением остаться, и он неожиданно для себя самого осел на пол возле кровати. В голове резко не осталось ни одной разумной мысли, кроме слов «Я дурак» и «Прости меня», в тот ответственный момент, когда Алеку нужно было всё его и так невеликое красноречие.

— Магнус, — произнёс Алек снова, и весь воздух, вся тишина как будто сгустились вокруг него, навострили несуществующие уши, превратившись в самых строгих слушателей. — Магнус, послушай, я знаю, ты не хочешь меня видеть, но я не уйду, пока ты меня не выслушаешь. Ты знаешь, я могу, так что, пожалуйста, дай мне сказать, а потом уже, если захочешь, пошли на все четыре стороны. Ну, я…

А это было всё, что он успел продумать в своей речи. Всего лишь решительное начало. Алек надеялся, слова придут, едва он окажется рядом, сердце само заговорит, как бывало уже не раз, выдавая признание за признанием. Но оно, напуганное холодным приёмом, молчало, и Алек едва справился с предательски слабым вздохом. Ему не впервой просить прощения, столько раз уже косячил, но если ради прощения Магнуса нужно переступить через себя… Алек это сделает. Переступит, изменит себя так, как нужно, потому что ему нужен Магнус, нужно видеть его счастливым!

— Я был слепым идиотом, я это признаю. У тебя есть полное право сердиться на меня и даже ненавидеть. Я не видел, как тебе плохо, и потому не пытался помочь. Я думал… я привык, что мы говорим открыто, Магнус: задаём прямые вопросы и получаем такие же ответы. Так нас приучали с самого детства. И когда ты сказал, что с тобой всё в порядке, я просто в это поверил. Даже не задумался, что на самом деле всё может быть не так. — Это теперь просто было копаться в воспоминаниях, подмечать те безмолвные крики о помощи, которые Алек прежде не заметил. Броская одежда. Вечная, не сходящая с губ улыбка, порой слишком неестественная. Волосы, которые он вдруг решил перекрасить. Увидеть бы это прежде… — Ты пытался мне показать, я знаю, я понял это позже, но тогда я правда не видел тебя. Не слышал. И за это прошу прощения. Но ведь ты знаешь меня, Магнус, знаешь, что я готов сделать для тебя, нас. Почему же ты не сказал мне? Обмолвись ты хоть словом, я бы… я бы…

Он сам себя загнал в тупик этими словами. Разве можно что-то сделать с памятью, с болезненными воспоминаниями Магнуса, с тем, что пришлось перенести в стенах Института? Объятия это не излечивают, а слова, если им не верят, — просто слова.

— Я бы ни за что не оставил тебя одного. Не надоедал бы дурацкими требованиями для Института, обошлись бы они без меня, там полно молодых и сильных нефилимов! Но я думал, раз ты в порядке, я могу заняться работой… Больше я такой ошибки не допущу. Я научусь видеть, чувствовать, я не позволю больше такому случиться, чтобы ты сходил с ума и ощущал себя одиноким, потому что у тебя есть я, и я приму всё, что ты мне расскажешь, всегда буду на твоей стороне и никогда не посмею осуждать. Потому что я люблю тебя. Только прошу, пообещай мне, что не будешь молчать. Я буду стараться изо всех сил, чтобы видеть, что тебя тревожит, но верь, делись со мной.

Он остановился, потому что дыхания не хватило, пытался ещё что-то сказать, но сухое, горевшее горло не смогло издать больше ни звука. Алек обречённо закрыл глаза. Да даже если бы он мог говорить, добавить к этому было нечего. Алек просто будет ходить по кругу, вновь объясняя, почему он был так груб и слеп, и обещая стать лучше и просить сделать шаг навстречу. Вряд ли бы это чем-то помогло.

Магнус же молчал. Алек шумно втянул в себя воздух, глубоко, до сотрясшей всё тело дрожи и боли в самой глотке, и потянулся к плечу Магнуса, боясь, что тот снова отодвинется и приложит своей магией, как в прошлый раз. Магнус даже не повернулся к нему, не выбрался хоть немного из-под одеяла: стало быть, всё ещё не хотел слушать.

Рука внезапно провалилась вниз, смяла одеяло до самой подушки, и Алек на какой-то миг забыл, как нужно дышать. В следующую секунду его накрыло горьким осознанием: Магнуса здесь нет. Может, его вообще нет дома.

В дверном проёме шевельнулся чуть более тёмный, чем всё остальное, силуэт, становясь Магнусом. Он всё это время был здесь, стоял незамеченным и слушал, как Алек изливал душу скомканному одеялу и перевёрнутым подушкам. Он же обещал научиться чувствовать его и тут же облажался.

— Господи, — выдохнул он, закрыв лицо руками.

— Я не Господь Бог и на лавры его не претендую, — медленно проговорил Магнус, сделав шаг в комнату, и Алек напрягся, ожидая новую волну магии, которая должна была вытолкать его из лофта и уже навсегда. Это было бы справедливым наказанием. — Александр?

— Не нужно утруждаться, — не дожидаясь, пока это случится, Алек поднялся на ноги. Он ошибся и должен был поплатиться. Ведь если Алек даже не мог рассмотреть, перед кем просил прощения, как можно поверить, что он исправится, станет более внимательным и заботливым? Алек самого себя не убедил, что уж говорить о Магнусе. — Я сам уйду. Не надо ничего говорить.

Во мраке он не видел лица Магнуса без руны ночного зрения, однако понимал: если какие эмоции и довлели сейчас над Магнусом, то, наверное, злость и смертельная обида. К Алеку он двинулся точно чтобы прогнать.

— Александр.

— Просто позволь мне выйти через дверь, хорошо? — кое-как выдавил он, потому что горло крепко сжало отчаяние. Из всех возможных вариантов, как только можно было напортачить, Алек выбрал самый худший. — Если опять лезть по стене, я сорвусь, а это никому не нужно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он попятился и споткнулся на полу обо что-то, врезавшееся в ножку кровати со стеклянным звоном, но в первый миг Алеку показалось, что это всё, защитный магический барьер, и это было как удар наотмашь. Магнус настолько обиделся на него, так сильно разочаровался? Что же, Алек заслужил. Будь он на месте Магнуса, давно бы уже спустил с лестницы.

— Александр, — голос Магнуса, немилосердно жёсткий, не терпящий возражений, догнал его уже в гостиной. — Успокойся. Давай поговорим.

Пошатнувшийся Алек вернулся обратно побитым щенком, постоянно порываясь вжать голову в плечи, не находя себе места. Сколько раз он вот так приходил, накосячив, извиняться, сколько раз метался глазами, мялся на пороге, не зная, что говорить в оправдание? Он наорал на Магнуса, а когда пришёл просить прощения, сделал только хуже, и после этого Магнус всерьёз предлагал ему остаться и обсудить произошедшее…

К его немому удивлению, Магнус не стал зажигать свет: просто с ногами забрался на сбитую постель, не глядя столкнул на пол подушки. Наконец, привыкнув к темноте, Алек рассмотрел на его скулах и подбородке более тёмные полосы проявившейся щетины, прежде торчавший дыбом начёс облепил лоб, и будь Алек проклят, если в день их ссоры Магнус не был в этой же рубашке.

Довершал разгром заметный запах алкоголя. Прищурившись, Алек смог разглядеть у кровати ещё пустые бутылки. О, Ангел. Он не думал, что всё настолько плохо и Магнусу пришлось заливать своё горе. Вновь страшно захотелось уйти — но уже чтобы Магнус не страдал из-за его присутствия.

— Пожалуйста, если тебе неприятно со мной находиться, не издевайся над собой. Ты и так пережил в последнее время очень много.

Ну да, и по чьей же вине?

— Ты в самом деле залез ко мне по стене? — внезапно поинтересовался тот, и, когда Алек сознался, вспыхнул: — Александр, это уже переходит всякие границы! Я считал, по части безумств у вас Джейс главный. Чем ты думал вообще?

Алек от неожиданности растерялся. Ощущение, что Магнус, несмотря на случившееся, всё равно переживал о нём, было как соль пота, попавшая в открытую рану: щипало, болело, ещё немного, и, наверное, отравой его будет рвать на части.

— Просто надеялся, что есть ещё шанс всё исправить, — он устало прислонился к стене: ноги перестали держать. — Хотел достучаться до тебя, но попасть через дверь было никак.

— Ну… ты мог бы попросить кого-нибудь создать портал. Я был не в том состоянии, чтобы отгородить весь дом.

— Нет, — виновато посмотрев исподлобья, сказал Алек, — моя ошибка — мне и исправлять. Ну, то есть… Магнус, мне жаль. Я сам устал от того, что делаю тебе больно, а потом выпрашиваю прощение. Я ведь и тогда шёл извиниться за то, что вышло с тем ДНК-тестом.

И это окончательно убивало его.

— Мне не стоило так реагировать.

— Да, я знаю, я виноват… Что? — Алек встрепенулся. — Я думал, ты говоришь обо мне.

Магнус медленно и печально покачал головой, заставив его встревоженно задержать дыхание.

— В своё оправдание могу сказать лишь то, что я был пьян, — грустно усмехнулся он, — но юридически это отягчающее обстоятельство.

— Магнус, тебе не за что извиняться. Это я вспылил, а не ты.

— Кто знает, — Магнус подтянул колени к подбородку, — ведь ты тоже кое в чём прав, не только я один. Когда ты ушёл, я был так зол… Если бы Дот не ушла сама, я готов был и её магией выгнать, из-за неё же всё и случилось. Алкоголь плохо на меня влияет.

Он беспомощно замолчал, когда Алек, оторвавшись наконец от стены опустился перед ним на колени, и… отвернулся. Не успев произнести ни слова, Алек буквально оторопел от боли и неожиданности. Прямо так? Магнус совсем не хотел смотреть на него? Но весь этот разговор, сам факт того, что Магнус не прогнал его, дали проклюнуться робкой надежде, что даже эта катастрофа — ещё не конец.

— Нет, Александр, это не то, что ты думаешь — нет ничего приятного в том, чтобы разговаривать с человеком, который три дня подряд беспробудно пил.

— Я люблю тебя. Всяким люблю, — горячо начал Алек, — только не отворачивайся. — В груди сдавило, а затем как будто утыканный иголками шар начал раздуваться до неимоверных размеров, едва Магнус взглянул на него. Так и не смытая с того вечера подводка размазалась, тушь осыпалась и осталась под глазами, и Алек потянулся и поцеловал его — в лоб, в губы. — Мне так жаль, что я заставил тебя пройти через всё это. Если бы не я, не было бы ни Азазеля, ничего вообще.

— О, нет, дорогой мой, — Магнус вновь покачал головой, прижимаясь к нему в пронзительно-нежном прикосновении, — не смей винить себя за это. С Азазелем я переоценил свои силы, за что и поплатился. А с Дот… никогда в жизни я бы не поцеловал её, Александр. У меня есть ты, и никто другой мне не нужен.

Алек крепко сжал его ладони, невесомо поцеловав каждую, и сам же вздрогнул от того, каким воспоминанием его пробило. Как он, призванный в лофт Магнуса помочь спасти раненного Греймарка, приобнимал Магнуса, растерявшего все свои магические силы (Алек до сих пор так и не понял, было ли это правдой или уловкой), как потом, только узнав Магнуса в теле Валентина, крепко прижимал к себе, боясь поверить, что самое страшное уже позади.

Однако вслух он сказал:

— Но она так смотрела на тебя. Так понимала, я думал…

— Я был пьян, — с глубоким сожалением произнёс Магнус, заставив Алека изумлённо поднять глаза, — и думал, что от выпивки мне станет легче. Ты ошибаешься, Александр, я никогда не раскрывал перед ней душу так, как перед собой. Возможно, просто… — он глубоко вдохнул, явно пытаясь сделать над собой усилие, подтвердить только что сказанное про откровенность, — всё произошедшее в Институте с Инквизитором, её руна Агонии… она пробудила давние воспоминания, очень болезненные.

Алек изо всех сил постарался подавить тяжёлый вздох. Что-то такое он и предчувствовал: Магнус был сам не свой после обмена телами с Валентином, и это снова возвращало их к тому, что Алек просто наблюдал за его мучениями, не предприняв ни единой попытки добиться правды, невзирая ни на какие отговорки.

— Расскажи мне, — попросил он, сглотнув, обещая себе, что это в последний раз. Больше он не будет принимать слова «Я в порядке» на веру, будет рядом, поддерживать и поступками, и словами, чтобы Магнус знал, что ему действительно можно поведать о своих проблемах. Ему, а не бутылке вина.

— А ещё я забыл, что ты, сладкий, — сумеречный охотник.

— Магнус, пожалуйста.

— И что ваша жизнь во многом зависит от доверия, а утаивание может привести к фатальным последствиям, — Магнус с тоской, но любовно огладил кончиками пальцев его скулу. — Что ты в самом деле мог без вопросов верить, что со мной всё хорошо. Не думаю, что я смогу рассказать тебе всё сейчас…

— Вот как, — севшим голосом протянул Алек, ощущая на языке горькое отчаяние. Ему резко стало нечем дышать.

— Нет, Александр, не потому, что я не желаю этого. Я бы и рад поделиться, — прошептал тот, — но это не то, о чём можно просто так рассказать и надеяться, что ты останешься прежним в чужих глазах.

Столько боли сквозило в его словах, что Алек рывком поднялся, плюхнулся на кровать и с силой притиснул Магнуса к себе. Хватит, прошло время отговорок, надо действовать.

И снова, уже не в первый раз, страшно захотелось воскресить всех прошлых его возлюбленных и спросить: как же так, неужели они совсем не любили его, почему не смогли принять, не дали успокоения? Замерший было у него под боком Магнус ощутимо вздрогнул, но всё же расслабился, едва Алек заключил его в кольцо своих рук.

Кажется, это было прощение.

— Магнус, я люблю тебя. Хочу, чтобы ты доверял мне по-настоящему, — он заговорил медленно, тщательно подбирая слова, потому что их, ужасных, способных ранить больше оружия, и так было сказано немало. — Делился со мной тем, что тебя гложет. То, что до я ничего не сделал, чтобы доказать тебе это, — моя вина и только моя. Я смогу быть внимательным и чутким, я всё это могу, и пошёл бы он, этот Институт и Клэйв, если из-за них ты будешь страдать. Но этот раз, последний… — Магнус так внимательно, с затаённым дыханием, смотрел на него своим лишённым гламура взглядом, что у Алека на миг помутилось в голове. Даже страшно стало, что он собирался дать столь серьёзное обещание, исполнить которое, не изменив себя, было невозможно. Но это же был его Магнус. Кем бы Алек был, если бы посмел оставить его одного? — Доверься мне. Обещаю, ты больше никогда во мне не усомнишься. Я люблю тебя, хочу быть с тобой и в радости, и в горе, знать тебя всего.

Магнус молчал долго, слушая, как взволнованно билось его сердце, а Алек всё повторял в голове эту речь, спрашивал себя, что он сказал не так. Может, степень недоверия, которое он создал своими поступками, всё же была настолько велика, что Магнус сейчас скажет, что справится, и снова, как обычно, отвлечёт поцелуем. Алек же не настолько всё разрушил, нет?

Когда тот поначалу медленно, сдавленно, но заговорил, Алек испустил дрожащий вздох и прижал его к себе ещё сильнее.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Александр. Я верю тебе.


End file.
